


Give Me Love

by SxnsaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theon and Jeyne may or may not secretly like each other.</p><p>Okay. Maybe not so secretly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

1\. Robb

Theon and Robb have been best friends for as long as the pair can recall. They shared Legos together during preschool and built rather magnificent sandcastles in the sandbox. (Proper sand forts that were a million times better than Jon's pathetic excuse for a sand building, thank you very much.) They struggled through primary school together and always played on the same football team and traded Match Attacks in the school yard. They sneaked their first cigarettes together at the age of twelve (Robb quit immediately, deciding it wasn't for him; Theon's been addicted ever since), and had their first sexual encounter on the same night, when they were thirteen at a stupid primary school disco. For Theon was it was new, and rather uncomfortable, but she was also extremely good looking, so he kept kissing her nonetheless, never catching her name. Robb had claimed it was perfect, and he'd been seeing the girl he had kissed, Jeyne Westerling, ever since. Theon was the first person Robb told when he lost his virginity to Jeyne, and Theon was always quick of the mark to brag to Robb about his numerous sexual encounters with various girls. Yes, they are definitely the friends for life type. 

That doesn't mean Robb can't be an annoying ass at times.

"But you like her,right?" the redhead asks now, as he sprawls across the couch, lazily munching on popcorn.

"Like who?" Theon inquires innocently, keeping his eyes fixed on the television screen.

"Jeyne!" Robb exclaims, throwing several pieces of popcorn towards Theon.

Theon attempts to dodge but epically fails, and ends up getting popcorn in his hair. "Wow, Robb that's really generous of you. I mean, you two have been together how long now? And yet you still don't mind sharing her with me."

"Don't be an ass," Robb says. "Jeyne Poole. Not Jeyne Westerling."

Theon doesn't reply but he feels a steady blush creeping upon his cheeks. "You're blushing!" Robb crows. "So I'm right, you do like her."

Theon grabs Robb by the shins and hoists the other boy to the ground, himself falling down in the process. The popcorn bowl spills on top of them, nearly half of its contents emptying on the pair. 

"I'm totally right," Robb says smugly.

Theon grabs the popcorn bowl and dumps the remainder of what's in it on Robb's smirking face.

 

2\. Sansa

"Sansa?" Jeyne asks nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

Sansa is seated on the opposite seat of the bus, knees tucked up beside her. "Sure," she says with a smile, and places her lean legs on the floor, patting the empty seat and motioning for Jeyne to move over.

Jeyne complies and sighs, wondering how to phrase this. "Sansa, how did you and Margaery know that, well, that - "

"That we're gay?" Sansa guesses. "Jeyne is there something you want to tell me?"

"What? I - no. Sansa, I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?" Sansa says sceptically.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not gay."

"Really? Not even a little bit? Because you've seen Margaery and Daenerys and Nym and Missandei naked on our various group sleepovers. Like are you sure you're not a little bit gay?"

"Keep your voice down!" Jeyne hisses. "Your brother's wacko girlfriend is listening."

Sansa steals a glance behind, where Ygritte appears to be snoring under her ridiculous flamboyant jacket, sunglasses obscuring her eyes. "Oh look, Jon's here," Sansa says with her voice raised. When Ygritte doesn't respond, she turns back to Jeyne. "Don't worry. She's asleep."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm not gay." Jeyne says.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Oh, okay then," Sansa says, defeated. "So what did you want to ask?"

"How did you and Margaery know that you guys, well, like each other?"

"Oh," says Sansa. She appears to think for a minute. "Well when I'm with her, it's like she's the only person that really matters. She's warm and open, and understands me. She cares for me. We always had something between us, but it was only when we admitted our feelings to one another that I realised how deep our bond runs I guess. And when I saw how she looked at me that day, when we first realised our mutual feelings, I just knew. Knew that she was the one for me." Sansa finishes off, a ridiculously soppy smile etched upon her features.

Jeyne nods. "I see."

"So who's the lucky man?" Sansa asks with a beam. 

Jeyne shrugs. "Uh well, it's not like it's ever going to happen, I mean I see him nearly everyday, but I don't think he even knows that I like him and he's popular and -"

"It's Theon, isn't it?" Sansa declares.

"What?" Jeyne says. "Keep your voice down!" The only other passengers seated near them are a still snoring Ygritte, and Meera who has her earphones in and doesn't seem to be paying a flicker of attention. Val, Alys and Jeyne Westerling are seated well out of earshot. Nonetheless, Jeyne nudges Sansa fiercely.

"But I'm right!" Sansa says triumphantly. "You do like him, don't you?"

"Whatever," says Jeyne. "Maybe. But don't you dare tell him!"

"I won't," Sansa assures her.

Jeyne sighs in relief.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and set you guys up," Sansa adds mischievously.

Jeyne yelps and protests as Sansa laughs, and the two don't notice the bus lurching to a stop beside the city bus stop. This is the stop where the Tyrells, Baratheons, Martells, and various other city dwelling girls tend to get on, and sure enough Margaery Tyrell climbs on board, chatting to Shireen, Megga and Nymeria. Unsurprisingly, when Margaery sees Sansa, her features split into a grin and she hastily moves towards her girlfriend. Jeyne ruefully hops back into her own seat, and allows Margaery space to greet Sansa with a litany of kisses. 

"They're gross, aren't they?" says Daenerys with a fond laugh, sliding into the vacant seat beside Jeyne.

"They're adorable," Missandei says with a sigh of endearment, as Mycella giggles.

Jeyne grins herself, and allows herself to be caught up in the buzz of morning gossip.

Adorable. Yeah, they sure are.

 

3\. Renly

On his way to maths, Theon is cornered by the least terrifying Baratheon.

Renly beams at him.

"Fuck off," Theon says.

"You don't know what I'm going to say!" Renly protests.

"I already know that I don't care," Theon snaps. "Now move, or I'll be late."

"Oh come on Greyjoy," Renly says amiably. "It's not like you ever cared about school anyway." Which isn't 100% true in Theon's defence. Sure he doesn't give a shit about most subjects, but he doesn't mind maths, because he is exceptionally talented at it, and the short, witty Professor Lannister is a damn good teacher. But Renly doesn't seem like he's going to be deterred. 

Acknowledging defeat, Theon surrenders. "So what do you want?" he asks.

"Are you gay?" Renly says, cutting straight to the point as usual.

"No," says Theon shortly. Fuck, he really is not in the mood for Renly's bull this early in the morning.

"Oh," says Renly, who actually looks disappointed. "Damn. I just lost a bet." He doesn't even have the tact to appear abashed.

Theon rolls his eyes. "You had a bet on my sexuality?"

"Yeah," says Renly. "And I betted wrong."

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Theon demands. "You've seen me with girls."

"Granted," Renly admits. "But hey, I used to go out with Margaery Tyrell, and we're the two biggest homos in the country. Besides, you could always be bisexual. That is a thing you know."

"I've been friends with the Martells for nearly my entire life," Theon says wryly. "I know what bisexuality is."

"But you're not?" Renly says hopefully. "Not even in the slightest?" Theon shakes his head. "Pity," Renly says with a sigh. "That was good money I wasted."

"Why'd you waste it then?" Theon asks. "Do I behave gay?"

"Well yeah," Renly says, smirking. "You and Robb Stark are very pally."

Theon is fighting the urge to roll his eyes so hard they end up facin the wrong way. "Robb's my friend," he says through gritted teeth, and shoves Renly aside so he can get to class.

"Do you have a girlfriend then?" Renly calls after him. "What about that Jeyne girl, Margaery's friend. I always see you with her. Like if you're going to get a girlfriend, she's the way to go."

If Theon wasn't already running late he'd probably be tempted to empty his bag's contents on Renly. 

When he arrives to class the roll has been taken, and everyone's settled in. "Ah, Mr. Greyjoy," says Professor Lannister. "I'm glad you've decided to grace us with your presence. What's your excuse?"

About a hundred different lies flit through Theon's mind, each as implausible as the next, but he settles on the truth. "I was cornered by Renly Baratheon," he says, "Sir."

"Is that so?" Professor Lannister says. "I must say, I did think something was odd when Mr. Tyrell came to class punctually today, instead of being waylaid by his daily escapades with Mr. Baratheon." Laughter escalates, and Loras has the audacity to wink in Theon's direction. "It's a good excuse, as excuses go," Professor Lannister continues, "but nevertheless, you are late Mr. Greyjoy. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Sir," Theon says promptly, and slides into his seat at the back of the room, beside Robb. Robb is at least attempting to hide his sniggers. Jon, who is sitting on Robb's other side is making no attempt. "Cornered by Renly Baratheon?" he smirks over Robb's shoulder. Theon tells him to fuck off.

"Wonderful," Professor Lannister announces. "The back row have just offered to stay in at lunch and help me sort out my many copy stacks. "Why thank you boys." This isn't really fair, seeing as Robb and Sam weren't even talking, but Theon sees better to argue his point with Professor. Lannister and instead bows his head down and gets to work.

 

4\. Margaery 

"She's so hot," Margaery says appreciatively, as Sansa's team sprint past, Sansa leading the group. Sansa, who happens to be wearing a very clinging sports top and extremely short shorts.

"Gross!" Jeyne exclaims. "That's my best friend you're talking about you know."

"Oh come on Jeyne, face it. She's hot."

There's a sharp blow on a whistle, and Coach Martell is glaring in their direction, so Margaery and Jeyne hasten to join the rest of the class, all of whom are assembled for dodgeball team pickings. Sansa and Ygritte stand as captains.

"Val," Ygritte says immediately.

"Obara," Sansa counters.

"Asha."

"Meera."

"Alys."

"Arya." (Arya rolls her eyes at being picked by her sister, but it's evident that's she is rather pleased.)

"Tyene."

"Nymeria."

"Osha."

Eventually all the sporty girls are picked, and it's down to the girls who can't throw a ball to save their lives, Margaery and Jeyne amongst them. Sure Margaery might be a champion kick-boxer, but her dodgeball skills are on a whole new level of horrendous. And Jeyne doesn't do sport, unless you count dancing as a sport. Eventually they're picked by Sansa, out of a mixture of pity and affection.

No sooner than Coach Martell's whistle is blown, Jeyne is hit out by Osha, and struggles to find a clear route to exit the court and wait on a bench. Already a heavy set altercation has broken out, and Tyene and Nymeria are brashly accusing one another of cheating, whilst Coach Martell looks like murdering her two nieces would appeal greatly to her.

No sooner than she is seated, Margaery joins her, a red mark on her leg from where Asha Greyjoy thwacked the ball at her. "This is inhumane," Margaery says darkly. "They can't force us to partake in such a violent sport."

"Technically they can," Jeyne points out.

"It's cruel," Margaery complains.

Jeyne laughs, unsure of what to say next. Sure she likes Margaery, she's known her since play school, but the two of them were never exactly close. And things have been decidedly awkward since Margaery became the Alex Vause to Sansa's Piper Chapman. (Ugh, that doesn't make Jeyne Polly, does it?). 

"Jeyne," Margaery says suddenly. "We're good, right?"

Jeyne hesitates. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Like, me and you. We're okay? I know you and Sansa have been best friends like forever, and I don't want you to feel like I'm muscling in on that, you know? Because I love Sansa just as much as you love her, but in a completely different way. And I barely know you admittedly, but I want to know you better, yeah? And - "

"Margaery," Jeyne cuts in gently. "We're good."

Margaery looks beyond relived. "Oh thank god. So what about you Jeyne? Any ladies in your life? Because I know for a fact Elinor fancies you, and I could totally set you guys up if you want."

"I'm not gay," Jeyne says exasperated. "Honestly, why does everyone think I'm gay?"

"Wait a second, you're straight?"

"Yes!"

"Well shit. In an all girls school, and you're straight. Wow."

"I mean I've kissed girls," Jeyne backtracks. "Sansa a couple of times. Uh, before you and her obviously. It didn't mean anything. And one time at a party, Dany and I might have snogged a bit. But yeah, I do think I'm straight."

"You could be bisexual," Margaery offers. "Lots of people are."

The Sand sisters are currently yelling about family loyalty to Coach Martell, who is unashamedly yelling back. Jeyne doesn't like to generalise, but if she's being honest, bisexual people are probably capable of taking over the world. They're great, they really are. It's just not a group she identifies with. She tears her gaze from the seemingly bisexuals-only-brawl and replies to Margaery. "I like boys I guess. That's it really."

"Any particular boy?" Margaery asks, eyes twinkling.

Jeyne blushes. "Well yeah but - " she doesn't get to finish her sentence; 'he doesn't know I exist', because Margaery cuts in abruptly.

"It's Theon, isn't it?"

Jeyne blushes even deeper. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh god," Margaery says affectionally. "That's adorable! You should totally go for it. He so likes you, I always assumed the reason nothing happened was because you were gay."

Jeyne bursts out laughing, and Margaery follows suite, and soon the pair are giggling like a pair of idiots. They're so caught up in their giggling, they don't notice the game has ceased, and Coach Martell is glaring at them expectantly. "Miss. Tyrell and Miss. Poole, since you obviously have so much free time, that you can waste my class nattering, I'm sure you won't mind assisting my nieces with their punishment of cleaning out the locker room during lunch time, yes?"

Margaery groans and Jeyne mumbles a, "Yes Coach."

Obara Sand throws a smirk in the direction of her two glaring sisters, and Sansa thrusts a fervent hand into the air. "Can't I help too Coach? Please?" she implores. 

Coach Martell doesn't even try to argue. Instead she just sighs, and motions for the class to hit the changing room.

 

5\. Jon

Jon stacks copies so moodily it's rather humorous. His dour glares (mainly directed at Theon) and frequent moans make for an amusing fare.

"Tell me," Theon says dryly. "Are you like this in bed? Because if so, I feel sorry for Ygritte."

"Shut the fuck up Greyjoy."

"Guys," Sam wheedles. "We need to finish our job."

"Not to mention Sam and I have done most of the work," Robb says. "You guys have done nothing but bitch at each other."

"Yeah well if your boyfriend would stop being such an ass," Jon mutters darkly. Theon inwardly groans. He's really not in the mood to go through this again today, so he leaves Robb to handle it. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Robb says. "Gods, why does everyone forget about Jeyne?"

"Which Jeyne?" Sam, who has decided to make a start on dusting as well as completing the stacking of Professor Lannister's numerous copies, asks.

"Jeyne Westerling obviously!," Robb replies, exasperated. "Although," he adds as an afterthought. "I do think Theon and Jeyne Poole may - "

"Shut the fuck up Robb," Theon practically growls.

"Jeyne Poole?" Jon echoes. "Isn't that Sansa's friend who's deluded enough to like you back?"

"Wait what?"

"I overheard Sansa and Margaery were talking about her the other day," Jon says with a shrug, not noticing Theon's expression that follows his statement. Robb chortles, and winking at Theon mouths, "I told you so!"

Well shit.

6\. Epilogue 

Eventually Theon does ask her out, after being told by numerous people - Asha, Ygritte, Bran, Satin, Alys, hell even Professor Lannister - to go for it.

And Jeyne - much to the delight of Sansa, Margaery, Daenerys, Shireen, Missandei, and Myrcella - accepts. 

Their first date is an immediate success (despite the slight delay when they catch Sansa and Margaery shamelessly sitting behind them in the cinema to see how it goes), and when they kiss goodnight, Jeyne holds on that little bit longer. 

"Everyone knew all along," she tells Theon as they bid one another the night's final farewell. "On top of the many suspicions that I'm gay."

"Well are you gay?" Theon asks coyly.

She smiles warmly. "Goodnight Theon."


End file.
